Kogan ABC
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Warning: SLASH! and some SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So heres my Kogan ABC. I have to write a Kogan story about something for every letter in the alphabet. For example this is called: _Akwardness _between two best friends(the first word of the title startred with A). OH! and in the A/N it will tell any warnings AND whether it is a smut or fluff. Pleave review! Thanks for reading! **FLUFF

_A- Akwardness between two best friends((fluff)_)

Kendall walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Hey, what are you watching?" he asked Logan as he reached into the bowl of chips on the coffee table.

"Shhh!" Logan said leaning into the tv.

"Oh...sorry..." Kendall whispered stuffing his face with a handful of Doritos.

"What is the Amazon!" Logan yelled at the tv.

"What is the Nile." a contestant on the tv answered.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect. Suzan or John?" Alex Tribet asked the other two contestants.

"ITS THE AMAZON!" Logan screamed.

"Sorry, times up. The correct answer was the Amazon." Alex told them.

"Yes! I knew it!" Logan smiled fist pumping the air.

"Your so smart." Kendall said jealously, but he still held out his hand for a high five.

"Yeah , i know." Logan pretended to act conceited. He ended up breaking down laughing and high fiving Kendall.

"But seriously, you really are." Kendall said after they had finally quit laughing. He looked into Logans chocolate brown eyes.

"Nah, i just know bits and pieces of things." Logan replied shaking his head.

"Don't lie." Kendall smiled. Logan started to blush. He cleared his throat loudly and quickly looked away. "Um...we need to get ready to go to Rouque Records." Kendall said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we do." Logan agreed reaching around Kendall to grab the remote. Kendall reached for the remote at the same time, and their hands touched.

"Oops!" Kendall quickly pulled his hand away. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn, so he quickly stood up and left the room. Logan took a deep breath.

"What was that?" he asked himself as he stood up and walked to his room. He had known Kendall for four years, and they had never had an awkward moment. Logan closed his eyes and pushed everything out of his mind. He had an AP Biology test tomorrow, and he didn't need any distractions. "No distractions, yeah right. Gustavo is going to distract me into punching someone..." Logan thought to himself as he pulled off his

shirt.

"Are you almost ready?" Kendall asked walking into Logans room. "Oh! Sorry man!" Kendall apologized when he realized Logan was half naked. He he had to tear his eyes away from Logans body before quickly leaving the room.

"Well that was weird..." Logan thought,"he's seen me shirtless before..." Logan pulled on a clean shirt. He walked out of his room to find Kendall leaning against the wall, James fixing his hair, and Carlos eating a corn dog.

"About time!" James said when he saw Logan. Logan was about to say something back, when Kendall interrupted him.

"Lets just go" Kendall gave Logan a look, then walked towards the door.

"Why is he mad at you?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of food. Logan shrugged. Why was Kendall being rude to him? Was it because of the awkwardness earlier? Logan sighed. Maybe it was because he had been awkward. Logan thought back to the days earlier events. He couldn't think of anything.

"Whatever." he thought to himself,"Just forget about it."

*** They walked into Rouque Records, and entered the studio.

"Great! I'm so glad you dogs could finally make it!" Gustavo yelled at them.

"Yeah, we try." Kendall replied smartly. Gustavo glared at him. Kendall realized that being a smart alec might not have been the best thing to do. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." he said quickly, leaving before Gustavo had the chance to strangle him. He pushed open the bathroom door and walked over to the urinal. He sighed. The bathroom door softly opened and closed again, and Logan walked over to the urinal next to Kendall.

"Okay, why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Logan asked once he had finished.

"I'm not!" Kendall replied,"Why are you ambushing me when I'm trying to take a piss?" Kendall yelled. He quickly washed his hands and stormed out of the bathroom.

*** "Ugh!" Kendall grunted as he sang sharp again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Carlos asked pulling him aside.

"Nothing." Kendall replied shrugging off Carlos' hand. Carlos bowed his head. He was just trying to be a good friend. Kendall realized he had hurt Carlos' feelings. "Carlos, i didn't mean...it's just...there's a lot going on right now with school and the band." Kendall told him.

"No, I get it," Carlos smiled,"If you ever need to talk, you can always talk to me."

"I know." Kendall smiled back giving him a friendly hug. Logan looked over just in time to see Carlos and Kendall hugging. His heart began to beat faster and there was a strange heat rising in his chest. He quickly looked away. He didn't understand it. Why was he feeling this way? James walked over to him.

"Hey, James. Have you ever...you know..." Logan ran his fingers through bis brown hair,"watched a movie or something...and thought one of the guys was...cute?" As soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it. He felt so stupid for asking. James smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's called a man crush. Don't worry, you'll get over it." James winked and left. Kendall looked over as James winked at Logan. He caught himself right before he ran over to James and punched him in the face. His eyes started to flash and he started to get really angry at James for no apparent reason.

"Don't get mad. There's nothing to be mad about." Kendall told himself, taking deep breaths. Kendall took a long, slow breath. Why did he have this sudden urge to kill James?

*** That night Kendall laid in his bed, still awake, thinking about all the feelings he had felt that day, but most of all, how he had yelled at Logan. He grabbed his phone from off the nightstand and sent a text message. Buzz. Logan's phone vibrated. He was still awake, but he was too comfortable to get up. He stared up at his ceiling for about three minutes when curiosity got the best of him. He picked up his phone and checked the message. It was from Kendall.

Kendall: R u awake?

Logan: Yes.

Kendall: I need 2 talk 2 u can i come 2 ur room?

Logan: sure.

A few seconds later there was a lite knock on Logan's door. Kendall slowly opened it, stepped inside, and softly closed the door behind him.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you in the bathroom." Kendall apologized.

"It's okay. You were right. I shouldn't have ambushed you." Logan replied.

"Logan... I have something i need to tell you." Kendall confessed. Logan looked up at him expectantly, and Kendall quickly looked down at his feet. "I-um...I think i love you..." he whispered the last part so it was barely audible, but Logan still heard it. His eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks flushed. He prayed that it was too dark for Kendall to see him blushing. "I'm sorry, Logan. I'll-I'll suppress my feelings somehow." Kendall buried his face in his hands. He had made a mistake telling Logan. Logan grabbed Kendalls hands and removed them from his face.

"I think I love you too." he smiled at him.

"Really?" Kendall asked moving towards Logan.

"Really." Logan whispered. Then he leaned up and kissed his best friend, and the awkwardness between them was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's an update! Please review! I already have C written so as soon as two people review i will update again! (c will be smut so just a little hint ^.^) THIS IS A FLUFF!**

_B- Biology questions_

"Hey! Watch it!" Kendall yelled as someone ran into his shoulder.

"S-s-sorry." the culprit stuttered back.

"You need to learn to watch-" Kendall stopped short as he really noticed the boy who had ran into him. It was the nerdy boy from his biology class that he had a little crush on. The boy was brilliant. He always made A+'s and he was just as much handsome as he was smart. The way the boys chocolate eyes movingly focused on the chalkboard and his lips parted slightly as he read... Kendall shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Kendall was not gay. He couldn't be gay! Do you know how hard it would be for him to get anywhere in life if he was a gay hockey player? Almost impossible. "Just watch where your going." Kendall spat at the shorter boy.

"Oh-kay." the boy quickly left as if his life depended on it.

"Hahaha! Way to go Kendall. Show that nerd his rightful place." Brad, one of Kendalls "friends" who was also on the hockey team, laughed.

"Yeah..." Kendall replied. He had this sinking feeling in his stomach. He was starting to feel guilty about being so rude to...to...Logan. Yes, that was his name. Logan. Even just thinking of his name made Kendall smile. "Stop it! Do not smile! Do not even think about him! You are not gay!" Kendall yelled to himself. He scowled. He was not gay.

*** Kendall sat in biology class concentrating. He wasn't concentrating on his teacher, or even his work, he was concentrating on the boy that sat diagonal from his desk. Logan was furiously scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "He's probably taking notes." Kendall smiled. The boys hand delicately wrapped around his pencil, trying to imitate the way Logan held his own pencil. Kendall wrote his name and looked at it with discuss. Logans pencil seem to almost glide over his paper, creating beautiful letters and meaningful words. Kendall sighed. He looked at the side of Logan's face. Something was different about him. His hair was usually spiked up perfectly, just the way Kendall liked it, but today it looked almost like it had wilted.

"Kendall Knight." the teacher called. Kendall jumped in surprise.

"Hm? I mean, sir?" Kendall asked his heart pounding in his chest.

"I asked 'What does chloroplast do?'." the teacher repeated. He looked sternly at Kendall, a look that said "you better know the answer to this question, or ill get you benched at the next hockey game". Wow, all that from one look. Kendall gulped.

"Um...er..." he stammered. He knew he knew the answer, but at the moment his mind was blank. He heard a loud cough behind the teachers back. Kendall looked to see that it was Logan. He held up a piece of paper. 'It changes the pigment in plants' was written on it. "Uh...It changes the pigment in plants." Kendall managed to choked out. The teacher looked surprised. He cleared his throat.

"That's correct Kendall," it looked like the teach had to physically force himself to say these words,"You got lucky, but please do pay attention from now on." Kendall gave him a quick nod and the teacher walked back to the front of the room.

"Thank you." Kendall mouthed to the boy who had saved him. Logan gave a sort of weak, nervous smile back. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows together. Why did he look so nervous? "Oh! Because i scared him in the hallway... Then why did he help me?" Kendall asked himself. He looked back over to the boy, he was back to writing something on his paper. Kendalls heart soared. Logan had helped him. That made his day- no his year. He just wished he hadn't scared Logan in the hallway...

*** Kendall walked quickly down the hall. He wanted to catch Logan at his locker before he left for the day. "Im sorry nerd is this yours?" Brad laughed holding Logans biology book over his head.

"Please give it back." Logan pleaded reaching towards the book.

"Why would i do that? Its too much fun messing with you!" he laughed lowering the book just above Logans fingers, teasing him. Kendall watched them, wondering if he should do something or not. Before he realized what he was doing, he walked over to Brad, snatched the book out his hand, and glared at him.

"You think this is funny? Do you enjoy messing with Logan? That's low, even for you." Kendall sneered at him. Brad looked at him with surprise. Kendall handed the book over to Logan and turned back to Brad. "This is horrible. Never tease anyone ever again, especially my friend Logan, or i will personally kick your ass!" Kendall grabbed the front of Brads shirt and slammed his back into the lockers,"Got me?" Brad viciously nodded his head. "Good now get out of here." Kendall threw him into the crowd of people swarming down the hall. He turned back to Logan and smiled.

"Th-thank you." Logan stuttered a little. Kendall smiled again and flung his arm around Logans shoulders.

"No, thank you for saving my ass in class today. And im sorry for being so rude to you this morning." Kendall gave him a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

"Kendall?" Logan timidly looked up. Kendall was flying. Logan just said his name for the first time, and it was so...sexy sounding coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What is this?" Logan pointed to the two of them.

"I- uh... Guess this is me asking you out..." Kendall blushed, but no where near as hard as Logan.

"This better not be a joke, because if it is...then...then..." Logan didn't know what to say to threaten the toughest boy in school.

"I'm not joking. I'm serious. Logan, will you go out with me?" Kendall waited impatiently for Logans answer.

"Yeah." Logan smiled a cute side smile that made Kendalls heart swell.

"Good." Kendall removed his arm from his boyfriends shoulders and intertwined their fingers.

"So since we are going out... Can i do this?" Logan asked laying his head on Kendalls shoulder.

"Absolutely." Kendall smiled at him.

"And this?" Logan caressed Kendalls cheek.

"Absolutely." Kendall replied leaning into his touch.

"And can i do this?" Logan leaned in and softly pushed his lips to Kendalls.

"Always." Kendall mumbled as he kissed the smarter boy back. "I would have never guessed that you were such a flirt." Kendall laughed.

"I'm not. Its just... I don't know. You make me want to." Logan blushed. Kendall laughed again. Even though he had just started going out with Logan, he was sure he loved him and never wanted to let go of him. He leaned down and kissed Logan again. So yeah, Kendall was gay and he had a great boyfriend to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so like i promised, heres C. Yeah I'm setting my goal higher than two people this time, because i dont plan on uploading D tomorrow. lol. I don't even have D written, so ideas would be appericiated! Thnaks you guys! Please review, and heres a SMUT****! I hope you like the beginning. I want it to sound like...well you just let you little mind wonder...  
><strong>

**Oh and P.S. I did very little proof reading so sorry for mistakes, and this is actually the very first smut i wrote. I wrote it before the other smut I've posted Two Boys, One Car, i just happened to post that one first. So any who i wont keep you from reading any longer. Enjoy! :D **_  
><em>

_C- Cannonballs and Other Fun Stuff_

Logan sucked in his breath. His heart started to beat faster than normal. He squeezed his eyes closed. He had decided to do this, and he wasn't going to back out. He took a deep breath that filled his lungs up until they felt like they were going to burst. He slowly nodded his head. He was ready to go through with his decision. He bent his knees, and plunged into the pool. He opened his chocolate brown eyes as he sank deeper and deeper to the bottom. A pair of greenish-grey eyes stared at him. His lips curled into a smile as the greenish-grey eyes swam closer to him. He felt a small rush of water as the boy tried to smack him. Logan laughed, sucking water into his already oxygen-deprived lungs. He quickly swam to the surface, sputtering and coughing as he tried to breath. Kendall, the owner of the greenish-gray eyes, came up to the surface beside him and laughed.

"Are you okay, Logan?" he asked as Logan continued to cough.

"Mhm." he gasped forcing himself to take a deep breath.

"Logan, that was AWESOME!" Carlos called over to him from the edge of the pool.

"Thanks." Logan smiled at the success of his cannon ball. James rolled his eyes at them and sprayed more 'cuda man spray onto his body.

"I'm so glad Gustavo is renting this awesome house for us so we don't have to be anywhere near the Palm Woods." Carlos spat out the name of their old apartment building with disgust. Mr. Bitters, the manager of the Palm Woods, had kicked them out because they had thrown a plugged in microwave into the pool. Logan told them it was a bad idea, but no one ever listens to him. Like Logan thought, it was a horrible idea. Luckily no one was in the pool so no one got hurt, but it did get them kicked out of the apartment building.

"No! Come on!" James cried shaking the can in his hand,"Im out!" Everyone busted out laughing at him. He scowled at them. "I'm going to the store to get more." he informed them walking into the house to get his keys.

"I want to go! Lets get some corn dogs for supper!" Carlos replied running after him. A minute later they heard two car doors slam shut, the car start, and drive off. Logan quickly dunked his head under the water one last time before climbing out of the pool. Kendall followed his lead and climbed out as well.

"So...what do you want to do?" Kendall asked as he grabbed a towel.

"I don't know." Logan replied grabbing a towel as well. Kendalls eyes grew wide, and Logan felt a light breeze where his swimming trunks were just moment before. His face flushed red as he quickly pulled up his trunks, and secured them back into their proper place. Kendall was still staring at him. He had to tear his eyes away, hoping Logan had been too embarrassed at his trunks falling down, to notice he had been staring. Kendall felt his own swimming trunks tighten around him. He prayed a silent prayer that Logan didn't notice the hardening bulge that was forming in his trunks. "Uh..um...this is embarrassing. Im sorry." Logan stuttered staring at his feet. Kendall involuntarily took a step toward him. Tears stung in Logans eyes from the embarrassment. Kendall filled the space between them, and took Logans face in his hands.

"Don't be." he whispered softly placing his lips on Logans. He pulled away and looked into Logan eyes. Surprise was etched all over his face. Kendall furrowed his brow wondering if he had made the right decision to show Logan that he liked him.

"Kendall, what was that?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Kendall grumbled back. The way Logan asked him what that was obviously told him that Logan didn't feel that same way about him, right? Wrong. Logan tangled his fingers in Kendalls hair and kissed him back. Kendall loosely wrapped his arms around Logans waist and deepened their kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." Kendall mumbled kissing Logans neck.

"Not as long as i have." Logan replied. Kendall smiled moving his lips back onto Logans. "What happens now?" Logan breathed trying to catch his breath.

"I think i know..." Kendall winked and he slowly undid the knot on Logans swimming trunks.

"N-no Kendall. I don't want to do that." Logan squirmed away. Again Logans trunks fell around his ankles.

"Hmm, really? Because your body says otherwise." Kendall replied seductively looking at Logans hardened erection. Once again Kendall closed the distance between them and started kissing Logans neck.

"K-Kendall." Logan tried to move away from him.

"Logan, just relax." he made him sit down. Logans breath hitched as he breathed in anticipation. Kendall kissed a trial from his chest down to his stomach. Logans breathing started to quicken in pace as Kendall got closer to his special place. Kendall kissed Logans inner thigh teasingly.

"Mmm." Logan sighed quietly. Kendall smiled and started to give Logan what he "didn't" want. "Oh Kendall!" Logan groaned as Kendall played with his head. Kendall blushed as he heard his name being said by his...boyfriend. his boyfriend. He like the sound of that. "Mmph." Logan gasped. The feeling was unbelievable, better than what he could have imagined. Logan laid back in the pool chair. Kendall dived in swallowing as much of Logan as possible. "Uh!" Logan couldn't be quiet, no matter how hard he tried. Kendall was glad though, that how he knew he was doing something right. He lazily swirled his tongue 360 degrees around Logan tip, receiving in return Logan bucking his hips. Kendall grinned and pulled away to look at the withering mass of his boyfriend. "Kendall! Stop teas- OH!" Logan exclaimed as once again Kendall deep throated him. He sucked hard making Logan groan more loudly. "Ken-DALL!" Logan yelled as he released into him friends mouth. Kendall swallowed the fluid and licked the remaining substance off his lips.

"How was that?" he grinned sliding onto the chair next to Logan.

"Amazing." Logan smiled once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm glad you liked, and remember there's always more of where that came from." he winked leaning in and kissing a still panting Logan.

"Good." Logan laughed, and Kendall blushed. "I love you." he mumbled between a kiss.

"I love you too." Kendall replied grinning and pulling Logan closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** So here's D. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please give me some ideas for E, I'm stumped! Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and upload the second chapter to Just One More Handful today, so please check it out. Warning for this chapter: under aged drinking! And this is a smut! Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW! **_  
><em>

_D- drinking the whole bottle before spinning it_

This is back before the boys of Big Time Rush were famous. They were about thirteen. Each boy had asked their parents to go over to Kendall's house for a sleepover, promising that his mom would be there all night and that she didn't mind keeping all of them. Of course Kendall hadn't asked his mom. He had barely convinced her to let him stay home alone while she took Katie to grandmas.

There was a knock on the front door. He smiled and let James in.

"Hey." James smiled.

"Hi!" Kendall smiled back closing the front door. As soon as he walked away from it someone rang the doorbell.

"Hey Carlos!" Kendall let him into the house.

"Hi Kendall. Hi James." Carlos had a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe we're doing this!" he cried once Kendall had shut the front door. James laughed at him. They both walked into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Kendall, are you coming?" James asked already going through the fridge.

"Um... Yeah, in a second. I'm just going to wait a few seconds for Logan." Kendall replied looking out the window for Logans parents car.

"He probably wont even show up. He's too much of a goody two shoes." Carlos laughed shoving Mrs. Knights leftover meatloaf into his mouth. Kendall his body heat rise. He hated when anybody, even his friends, made fun of Logan. Logan was sweet, smart, and adorable. He was a goody two shoes, and that's why Kendall loved him. It took a couple years, but Kendall had finally realized, and excepted, that he loved Logan in more than in a brotherly way. After that he tried to avoid Logan, but he soon found out that was next to impossible. So he decided to settle with secretly loving the boy. He waited a few more minutes, his eyes never leaving the road. After about ten minutes he excepted the inevitable and sulked into the kitchen.

"Sorry he didn't show up Kendall, but I'm sure it'll be more fun without him." James smiled through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. James was the only one who knew about Kendalls love for Logan. The only reason he knew was because he had walked in on Kendall talking to his mirror, pretending it was Logan, trying to tell him that he loved him. James promised not to tell anyone so Kendall wasn't too mad.

"Doubt it." he muttered under his breath. He took the carton of ice cream Carlos pushed at him. Just as he shoveled a couple of spoonfuls in, the doorbell rang. Kendalls heart leapt. "Please be Logan. Please be Logan." Kendall thought as he rushed towards the front door. He opened it and smiled at the smaller boy on the other side. Logans hair was gelled and standing on end like it normally was, and his nose was cherry red from the cold. "Hey Logie! Come on in!" Kendall smiled ushering him into the house.

"H-h-hey." Logan stuttered shivering.

"How long have you been standing out there?" Kendall asked wrapping his arms around Logan to warm him.

"I don't know. Five- maybe ten minutes." he replied snuggling closer to Kendalls warm body. Kendalls heart started to beat faster. He knew that Logan was just trying to get warmer, but he couldn't help but pretend that Logan was getting closer for a different reason.

"Why were you outside for so long?" he asked tightening his arms without thinking, trying to pull the boy closer while he still could.

"Ken-dall." Logan whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked curiously awaiting his answer.

"I...cant...breath." the smart boy rasped out.

"Oh sorry." Kendall released him and looked away, trying to hide the deep blush burning his cheeks.

"That didn't mean let go, just not to squeeze me so hard." Logan told him burying his face back into the blondes chest. Kendall couldn't believe it. Did Logan just flirt with him? No, he was just trying to get warm...right? Kendall took a few deep breaths. With Logans head pressed so close to his heart, he could probably hear it beating so quickly. He cleared his throat.

"So you didn't answer my question." Kendall replied anxiously.

"I- uh... was just rethinking the consequences of us going through with this." Logan admitted. Kendall snickered. That was so like Logan.

"Well no need to think about that, because we wont get caught." Kendall reassured him. Surely Logan was warm enough by now, but then again it was below freezing outside... Carlos walked into the living room with some sort of gross looking sandwich in his hand.

"Logie!" Carlos came running up to them. He flung his arms around both of them to form a group hug. "I'm glad you came!" he squealed. Logan blushed a little. Kendalls blood began to boil. Logan shouldn't blush at something Carlos said! Logan should blush at something he said! "Here have a bite of my sandwich!" Carlos pushed the sandwich towards Logans face.

"No thanks-"

"Have some you'll like it!"

"Really, Carlos, I'm fi-" Carlos successfully shoved some sandwich into the smart boys mouth. Logan gagged for a few seconds before swallowing the grossness in his mouth.

"Was it good?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Mhm." Logan lied.

"I knew you'd like it!" Carlos chimed before scurrying back into the kitchen.

"That was nasty." Logan informed Kendall once Carlos had left. Kendall laughed. Logan finally pulled away from Kendalls warm body, deeming himself warm enough. Kendall sighed at the loss of contact, but quickly covered it up with a cough as Logan shot him a questioning look.

"Kendall." James called. The blonde walked to the kitchen to see what his friend wanted. By the time Kendall got there James already had a glass bottle to his lips taking tiny swallows of the clear liquid.

"James! What are you doing? That's my fathers alcohol!" Kendall cried running up to the boy, ready to snatch the bottle out of his hands.

"Relax! The stuff is clear, like water. We will just fill the bottle back up with water and your dad will never know! He never drinks this stuff anyway, I mean I don't want it to go to waste." James said innocently. Kendall glared at him. "What do you think Carlitos? Don't you want some?" James asked, the bottle already in front of Carlos' face. Carlos nodded. He would always do anything James said. Carlos took the bottle and took a swig. He coughed a few times, but took another gulp out of the bottle. He handed the bottle back to James before having a coughing fit. "Come on Kendall. You know you want to." James smiled an evil smile as he held the bottle out to Kendall. The blonde took a deep breath and hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bottle. He put the bottle to his closed lips and stayed like that for a moment.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Carlos and James chanted urging him on. Kendall looked over at Logan who was now sitting at the table. He wore an unreadable expression, but his lips were pursed in a way that almost begged Kendall not to do it. He did though. Kendall threw his head back and took several large gulps. He removed the bottle from his lips sputtering and gagging at the horrid taste it left in his mouth. Kendall looked back down at the bottle there was only two maybe three swallows left.

"It looks like it's your turn Logie." James said snatching the bottle out of Kendalls hand and walked over to Logan. Logan shook his head.

"Aww! Come on Mr. Goody Goody! Have a little fun." Carlos smiled. Logan shook his head again.

"Fine. We'll just make you drink it then." Before Logan had time to comprehend James' words, the bottle was on his lips. The only thing stopping the liquid from entering his mouth was his full lips. "Carlitos, tickle him." James ordered. As usual Carlos complied. He started tickling Logans sides making him open his mouth and swallow the liquid. Logan cast a look at Kendall begging for the blonde to save him, but Kendall just looked away.

"It was your turn Logie." Kendall told him. Once the smart boy swallowed the remaining substance, James smiled triumphantly.

"So, who wants to play spin the bottle?" the pretty boy asked. He seated himself at the table next to Logan.

"Oo! I do!" Carlos exclaimed taking a seat next to James. Logan slid his chair back and tried to leave, but James put his hand on the boys shoulder keeping him seated.

"Come on Logie. It'll be fun I promise." James smiled a suspicious smile at Kendall and gestured for him to sit down. Kendall unwillingly sat down across from Logan. "Now we are going to play a little game called seven minutes in heaven." James smiled mischievously.

"I thought you said we were playing spin the bottle." Logan spat.

"It's a game you play while you spin the bottle!" James yelled back. "Just shut up and spin it, it's your turn." Jame spushed the bottle towards Logan.

"I don't know how to play." Logan stalled. For some reason seven minutes in heaven didn't sound so good to him.

"You take the bottle and spin it!" Carlos replied placing Logans hands on the bottle. Logan took a breath and spun the alcohol bottle. It spun around, and around, and around, before it finally slowed to a stop with it's neck pointing at Kendall. A blush started to dust both boys cheeks.

"So now what?" Kendall asked nervously looking away from Logan, and looking at James. James grabbed Logan, while Carlos grabbed Kendall. They all walked to the coat closet and James pushed the blonde and the smart boy in. He locked the door from the outside before explaining, "Now you guys have seven minutes to do whatever you want to do…as long as its inmate that is." James and Carlos snickered. Even with the small amount of light coming from underneath the closet door, Logan could still see Kendall instantly pale.

"K-Kendall…do you…um…uh-like me?" Logan nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Kendall stared at his feet wishing the floor would open up and take him away. He slowly nodded.

"I love you Logie…" Kendall whispered slowly looking up to meet the smart boys eyes.

"Really, because I love you too." Logans face turned bright red as he told the blonde his biggest secret. Kendall sported a huge smile as he strode over to Logan. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and placed a soft kiss on the boys lips. Logan was shocked at first, but soon he was kissing Kendall back deepening the kiss. Kendall pulled away gasping for air. "Kendall…what's that?" Logan asked feeling something hard between Kendalls legs.

"Uh…um- my knee." Kendall squeaked out.

"Kendall, I know you don't have three knees." Logan replied his breath hitching a little.

"I'm so sorry Logan. Please don't be mad! I really want us to work out." Kendall sniffed tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Logan wiped the blondes cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm not mad. I really want us to work out too, and if you don't mind I want to help you out with this problem." His chocolate brown eyes looked into Kendalls greenish-gray ones.

"Under one condition." Kendall breathed.

"Your getting all the fun and you want a condition? Fine." Logan laughed playfully. Kendall giggled before whispering, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Logan smiled his at the time infamous side smile.

"I'd love to." He stood on his tiptoes and smashed his lips onto Kendalls once more. While they kissed Logans hands slowly made their way to the button on the blondes pants. He unbuttoned them and slowly unzipped the zipper. He pulled away from the kiss and gave Kendall a questioning look as his hands curled around both pants and boxer briefs. Kendall nodded. Logan pulled the clothes down and dropped down to his knees. He licked a line along the underside of the blondes cock, loving the way Kendall moaned almost breathlessly. The smart boy sucked on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. He moaned at the taste of Kendalls precum. He took more of Kendall into his mouth and started to bob his head. He hummed around Kendalls shaft.

"F-f-faster Logie." The taller boy begged. Logan obeyed bobbing his head faster and sucking harder. Kendall felt a wonder felling in his stomach as his orgasm approached. Logan relaxed his throat and took Kendall wholly into his mouth. Kendall thrusted into the boys mouth. Logan moaned trying hard not to gag. It was too much for Kendall. With one last suck from Logan, the blonde came the shorter boys name falling from his lips. It was amazing. The best feeling he had ever felt. The world went black as Logan kept sucking, helping him work through his orgasm. Once he was finished Logan swallowed the substance in his mouth and licked his lips. Kendall couldn't help but groan at Logans hot actions. "That…that was amazing. Where'd you learn to do that? No don't answer that I don't want to know." Kendall said sheepishly trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry, first time." Logan smiled trying to ease the blondes nerves. The smart boy pulled Kendall pants back onto his waist and stood up. Kendall took the smart boys face into his hands.

"I love you…boyfriend." He pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Logan pecked his lips back, before the closet door opened revealing a very smug looking James and a shocked Carlos.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapters really small. Sorry but I am really disappointed that i only received 1 review on the last chapter! I though this ABC thing would do well, but now I'm really doubting it. This chapter is dedicated to squoctobird who one: gave me the idea for this chapter and two: was the only one to review on the last chapter. I would like more reviews, please... and ideas. I'd love to hear your ideas no matter what they are. If you like dark stories go check out the one i just uploaded today Real Carlos Vs. Fake Carlos. and if you like the idea of James being addicted to pills go read my story Just One More Handful. Thanks for reading this. If there is actually anyone reading this... **

Kendall stumbled into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs hitting his nostrils. His hair stood up at different angles, he was still in only his boxers, and he was just in a bad mood. He looked over at the chef and groaned. He had always been jealous of the way Logan could just wake up looking so...beautiful. It was only eight o'clock on a Saturday and the smarter boy was already fully awake and ready for the day ahead of him. "Good morning sunshine." Logan smiled his perfect side smile. Kendall grunted a reply. Logan chuckled. He knew Kendall wasn't a morning person. "How do you want your eggs?" the smart boy asked.

"Dippy." Kendall mumbled before setting his head on the table. A few minutes later Logan brought a plate full of bacon and dippy eggs over to Kendall. He placed the plate in front of the boys head before kissing the back of his neck. "Logan...what are you doing?" the blonde asked when his boyfriend of two weeks didn't stop.

"Nothing." he murmured against Kendalls skin. "You just look so...sexy." nipped at Kendalls earlobe.

"I look sexy? What are you talking about?" Kendall lifted his head and looked over at the smart boy. He nodded.

"You do. Now eat your breakfast." he pushed the plate closer to Kendall. The blonde sighed before taking a bite of his egg. Half of the egg made it to his mouth, while the other half fell into his lap. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He was really not having a good morning. Logan softly rubbed his back. "Its okay. Let me get it." Logan said when Kendall reached for the egg. He dropped to his knees and began slowly nibbling at the egg. After every other little bite he would "accidentally" lick Kendalls covered shaft. The ladder boy moaned. Once Kendall was hard Logan stood up. "The eggs gone now." he smiled. Kendall looked up at him pissed.

"You are not going to leave me with this problem!" he scowled as the smart boy smirked.

"Fine. Only if you get in a better mood today." Logan replied.

"Okay! Okay! Just get to it!" Kendall agreed pointing to his already leaking member. Logan smiled before slowly sinking to his knees once again. Kendall slipped off his boxers just enough for his cock to be free. Logan placed a kiss the tip before swirling his tongue around it. Kendall groaned loudly.

"Shhh! You're going to wake everyone up! Be quiet." Logan told him before going back to the task at hand. Kendall nodded vigorously. He moaned as Logan took him fully into his mouth. The smart boy started to bob his head up and down making Kendalls hand fly up to his mouth as he groaned again.

"Faster." he begged bucking his hips up into the wet heat. Logan complied and started bobbing faster and sucking harder. He pulled away licking the underside. He looked up at Kendall before starting to pump the blonde. After several seconds he removed his hand and went back to work using his mouth. "Mmm. So close." Kendall gasped as Logan pulled back to suck on his head. With on last forceful suck, Kendall came. Logan swallowed thickly before slowly getting up off the floor.

"What was Logan doing under the table?" James surprised the other two. They hadn't noticed him walk in. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall interrupted him.

"Oh he was just having breakfast." Logans face went deep red. James eyes widened.

"Ew! Oh god! I did not need to know that!" James cried. Kendall busted out laughing. Yeah he was already in a good mood.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's F!... Okay I feel really guilty about the last chapter. I loved getting a few more reviews than normal, but i feel like i guilted you guys into it. So I'm sorry for that. :/ This chapter is dedicated to**** UnitedPen for one: his nice review telling me it doesn't matter that people don't review, that doesn't mean they aren't reading it, and i should be writing for me not for reviews. And for the awesome idea as well. This is also dedicated to squoctobird for the fire idea. Please review. I hope you guys enjoy. And this is a FLUFF.**

_F- Falling Down Stairs and Fires_**  
><strong>

"Well, it looks like you broke your ankle, but other than that your fine." the doctor told Logan. Of course Logan already knew this, but he just nodded. "I am going to go get some material, then I will be right back to put on a cast. What color do you want?"

"Surprise me." Logan said rudely. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out on the doctor, he wasn't the one that made Logan hurt himself, but he just couldn't help it. He was mad- no he was pissed. Why did he agree to do Carlos' stunt? Oh that's right, because Kendall was doing it. Uh! Kendall! Every single thing Logan seemed to do or think revolved around their blonde leader. Speaking of- Kendall burst into the hospital room.

"Logan are you okay? I am so, so sorry! I-" Logan held up his hand.

"It's not your fault." Logan replied.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't have helped Carlos plan his stupid stunt, he wouldn't have thought about the stairs and you wouldn't have fallen!" Kendall jumped onto the hospital bed next to Logan. He grabbed Logans hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I am so sorry." Logan wasn't use to all this extra attention, and he kind of liked it.

"Well you ought to be! My ankle hurts." Logan pouted playfully teasing his best friend. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So what did the doc say, future Dr. Henderson?" the blonde asked waggling his bush eyebrows. Logan giggled.

"He said I had a broken ankle, but I already knew that." Kendall snickered. The doctor came in.

"Um… Mr. Henderson isn't supposed to have any visitors. Besides he's going home as soon as I put a cast on his ankle. So, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." The doctor didn't seem too happy with Kendall.

"Okay." Kendall glared at the doctor. He was _not _happy about leaving his Logie. "I'll see you in a few." He whispered to Logan, giving the boys hand one last squeeze before leaving. The young doctors face contorted in jealousy. Kendall noticed this and smiled ever so sweetly at the doctor. For as long as he could remember, Kendall loved Logan. Yes he _loved_ him. He did not want this doctor hitting on the love of his life, before Logan he got to tell him how much he loved him.

A little over an hour later, Logan came hobbling towards him on some crutches. "Nice cast." Kendall giggled at the light blue cast on Logans ankle. His giggling stopped however when he noticed something in black already written on it. He wanted to be the first one to sign it… Logan blushed.

"The doctor signed it. I don't know why he put his phone number on there. I guess if I have any questions or something." Logan shrugged.

"Yeah. That's why he gave you his phone number." Kendall retorted. Logan could be so oblivious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked as the head out towards Kendalls car.

"It means that he obviously liked you!" Kendall replied roughly yanking the crutches away from Logan as he tried to get into the passenger seat. Surprised, Logan lost his balance and fell to the ground hard. "Oh my god. Logan! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Kendall apologized trying to help the boy up. Logan just pushed him away.

"Kendall stop! I think you've done enough for the day!" Logan instantly felt guilty as soon as the words left his mouth. He _never_ said things like that, especially to his best friends. Especially not to the boy he loved. With tears filling his eyes, Kendall swiftly looked away and walked over to the driver side. He got in and patiently waited for the smart boy to get inside the car. Once he was ready, the blonde drove to the Palm Woods. He helped Logan out the car and up to the apartment. Luckily his mom and Katie were in Minnesota for the week. He would call them later and explain what happened. Strangely the apartment was empty. He would have thought James and Carlos would be there, apology after apology spilling past their lips. Someone giggled beside him. He looked over to Logan flipping on and off the lights. The medicine must be making him a little loopy.

"Logan. Maybe you should go to bed." Kendall chuckled to himself.

" Will you sleep with me Kendy?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around Kendalls waist and burying his face in the blondes chest as he suddenly felt extremely tired. Kendalls face burned deep scarlet. He knew that Logan didn't mean sleep with him in _that_ way, but he couldn't help but wish.

"Sure Logie. Lets go to bed." They walked to their shared bed room and plopped down on Logans bed. Logan laid his head against Kendalls chest and was asleep seconds later. Kendall smiled and slowly ran his fingers through the smart boys hair.

"I love you Kendall." It was barely a whisper, but Kendall heard it. Kendalls cheeks hurt, his smile was so wide.

"I love you too Logan." He replied before falling to sleep.

The Next Morning

Logan woke up to a smoke alarm beeping loudly. He felt groggy. _Probably from all the medicine_, He thought. "Please stop beeping! There's not a fire I promise! I put it out okay! Stop beeping!" he heard Kendall yelling from the kitchen. He smiled. Kendall was so funny. He slowly got of bed, grabbed his crutches, and walked out of the room. Kendall stood on a chair, smoke alarm in his hands, trying to stop the noise. Logan hobbled over to him and grabbed the smoke alarm. He turned it off and handed it back to the irritated boy. "Thanks." Kendall mumbled. He placed it back on the wall before jumping off the chair.

"So why did you try to burn the apartment down?" Logan asked laughing. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to cook you breakfast, but obviously that didn't work out so well." The blonde replied. Logan walked over to the stove and laughed at the black eggs, shriveled bacon, and burnt toast. "Excuse me! Are you laughing at your breakfast?" Kendall asked turning the smart boy around. All Logan could do was nod he was laughing so hard. "Come on stop laughing. I really tried on..it..-" Kendall started laughing as well.

Once both boys had caught their breath, Kendall cleared his throat. "Logan, there's something I need to tell you." Logan looked up at him expectantly. "I love you." Kendall barely whispered. Logan reached up and caressed the blondes cheek.

"I know. You told me last night." The smart boy smiled. Kendall looked confused for a second.

"I didn't know you meant it that way." Kendall replied.

"I did… Did you?" the smart boy removed his hand a little nervous.

"Of course." The blonde leaned down and connected their lips. The kiss was so soft and sweet. After only a few seconds they pulled away. "I'm going to take care of you, my boyfriend, until that cast comes off." Kendall smiled.

"Only until the cast comes off?" Logan looked up at him a little sad.

"Until the cast comes off, and forever after that." The blonde leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay! Here's G! First off i want to say I'm sorry again to UnitedPen who is in fact a _girl_ and not a boy... My bad :} So this story is dedicated to LoveSccares! She all but wrote this chapter for me, lol! Okay so this is my first RPS (Real Person Slash). She actually had to explain what that was to me lol. I'm learning something new everyday. :) I hope you guys like it, and i hope it's somewhat close to the real Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. If it's not please don't stab me with an eraser. Except for you LoveSccares, if you don't like it than you can and i will defiantly write you something else to make up for this. Um, please review and ideas/requests are obviously welcome. Thanks! Oh ant this is a FLUFF!  
><strong>

_Getting Love-Struck_

James, Carlos, Kendall and I all walk into JHTY Studios. We have to do an interview with Chet Johnson. I'm not too happy about doing it, but hey I have no other choice right? We walk up to Chet who gives a big cheese filled grin. I mean his grin isn't literally filled with cheese, but it's cheesy. You know what I mean? Anyways...

"James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan. Welcome! I'm Chet Johnson." he shakes each of our hands and we all say a little hello. "Since there is four of you, we decided to split you guys up for a two on one interview." Chet explained. "James and Carlos, you will be with Sheila. Kendall and Logan you will be with me." I'm not too excited about getting Chet as our interviewer that is until I see Sheila.

"Hi." she says to all of us, her eyes lingering on me a second longer than they should have. She's tall, bleach blonde, busty, and has a pretty nice ass.

"Hello." we all reply. She looks at me one last time before taking James and Carlos to another room. So you might be wondering why I didn't want to be around this beautiful woman who totally has the hots for me. Well, its because I'm tired of pretending to be the flirtest, girl crazy, horn dog of Big Time Rush! Yeah that's right _pretending_. I like girls, don't get me wrong, I just don't like them as much as I lead everyone to believe. Sometimes I think I'm bi, but I really don't know. There's no guy that I really like, there's just some I think are cute.

I'm so stuck in my own thoughts I hardly notice Kendall poking me in the arm. He finally results to full on punching me in the shoulder. "Ow!" I yell, and he just laughs. I playfully push him before following Chet into a room. Kendall and I always have a good time. We always mess with each other, and give each other a hard time. This interview is defiantly going to be interesting. We take a seat in the chairs before Chet starts talking.

"So lets get right to it. Kendall, why don't you pluck your eyebrows? I mean seriously dude they are really bushy!" Kendall sinks into his chair. He's always been a bit of the sensitive type.

"Because I don't want too." He replies. Yep, that's Kendall. Keeping it calm and collected even though he wants to say some smart retort.

"Okay. Logan, so is it hard for you to play a nerd on the show when you're pretty stupid in real life?" Chet laughed. Okay I'm normally a laid back and relaxed type of person, but he is really making me angry.

"I'm not dumb and Kendalls eyebrows are not really bushy!" I can feel the heat rising to my face.

"Alright! Alright! Easy there tiger. I was just making a little fun." Chet chuckled. "Now for the real questions. Is there any new songs on your upcoming shows that the viewers haven't heard before?"

"Yes, there is-" "Yeah-" Kendall and I both answer at the same time.

"Sorry. Go ahead." I apologize.

"Okay." Kendall grins before continuing what he was saying. I pay attention to every word that rolls off his tongue. It's amazing how he answers the questions. Almost like he already knows what Chet is going to ask, so he already has the answers planned out.

"That's great. I'm glad the viewers will be excited. What about the tour, how is it going?" Chet asks moving to the next question. Kendall looks over at me, letting me have this question.

"Well, the tours going great…it's been a lot of fun…and yeah." I'm usually really good at answering questions on the spot, but for some reason my brain seems to be somewhere else at the moment. Kendall laughs his weird laugh, which in turn makes me bust out laughing. Chet just kind of chuckles, not quite understanding why we are laughing. He clears his throat.

"So, Kendall, it must be hard to around Logan all the time."

"Nah. Not really. I mean we mess with each other a lot, but I love him so it not that bad." Kendall replies. I think my heart stopped. Kendall just said he loved me. Maybe he didn't mean love as in _love_ love, but it was still making my heart...explode? There was this feeling taking over body. What is happening? What is this? _I love Kendall_. The idea just popped into my head. No the feeling just popped into my head. It was so sudden, but it made so much since. Of course I loved Kendall! Now what do I do? We are sitting in the middle of an interview. I can't exactly tell him right now! They're both staring at me. There's something in Kendalls green eyes. It's almost like his eyes are saying: Logan I need to tell you something…something important.

"Logan?" Kendall brings me out of my own thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I need to use the restroom." I manage to say before casually leaving. As soon as I reach the bathroom I run to a stall and lock the door. I'm not usually like this. I'm usually relaxed and…and…

"Logan? Are you in here?" Kendall asks walking in.

"Um…yeah…just give me a second." I reply before flushing the toilet and leaving the stall. I walk over to the sink and wash my hands. Kendall stands behind me just watching my movements.

"I know your secret Logan. I can see it in your eyes." Kendall whispers. I swallow thickly. Can he really see that I love him? "I know you don't like being called dumb. I'm sorry Chet said that." Kendall caressed my cheek.

"That's not my secret Kendall." Looks at me slightly confused. God he looks so innocent, I don't know if I can drop this on him. "I never realized it until now, but Kendall I love you." I look away, not sure if I want to see his reaction. Kendalls not the flirt. I mean, he knows how to, he just doesn't normally. But he does now.

"Is that all Logie? That's your big secret?" he smiles lifting my chin and forcing me to look at him. I nodded. Before I know what happening he leans down and starts kissing me. I kiss him back, not knowing how much longer this might last before he realizes hes' kissing _me_ and not some girl. After several long, joyous minutes he pulls away. "I love you too." He smiles which causes me to smile my famous side smile. "Now let's go before Chet gets mad and starts 'making a little fun' again." Kendall laughs. I laugh too. He slips his hand into mine and we walk out the bathroom together. I'm so glad we had no other choice but to do this interview.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's H! This is dedicated to squotctobird who gave me the idea Heart, which i changed to Heart...ache, but i feel like they still deserve the dedication. :) So this is not my favorite chapter...it's not so great. This sort of a mix of a smut and a fluff. I just want to say i already have an idea for I. I actually had an idea myself, but then LoveSccares gave me another idea. My idea was going to be a song fic(is that right?) of the song I Hate That I Love You by Rihanna. I still want to write that, so i'll just make it a one shot. I'll let you guys know when it's up, if you guys are interested. Oh and ideas for J are welcome! So, on to the story! :)**

_H- Heart...ache_**  
><strong>

Logan watched as Kendall sat on the couch talking on his phone. Kendall laughed, and Logan smiled until he realized what made Kendall laugh. Well it wasn't so much of what made him laugh as _whom_. Kendall was talking to his girlfriend Jo. Now don't get him wrong, Logan thought Jo was nice and all but he just wanted her to stay as far away from Kendall as possible.

"Yeah, ill see you in a few. Bye." Kendall made a kissing sound through the phone. Logan turned his nose up in disgust. No one makes kissing sounds through the phone, except for those couples who have been married for two or three years and the man is only doing in because he is completely whipped.

"Going on a date with Jo?" Logan asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah!" the blonde replied with a huge smile adorning his face. "I'm going to wear my black button up shirt, my dark blue skinny jeans, and my black vans. I want to look good you know?" Logan couldn't help but think how stunning Kendall would look in this particular outfit. "I'm going to go take a shower." he announced before heading off to their shared bedroom.

"Okay." Logan muttered even though Kendall was already gone. He hated the fact that Kendall loved Jo, and not him. Logan was his best friend, he had been there through everything. When Kendall didn't make the hockey team, Logan was there to make him smile and buy him ice cream. When the first girl Kendall liked broke up with him, Logan was there to spend the night and sing him to sleep. Even when Kendalls father died, Logan was there to hold his hand through the whole funeral. What has Jo helped Kendall get through? Zero. Zilch. Nudda. Not a fucking thing, but Logans been there, he's _always_ been there.

By now Logan was furious. How could he do so much for Kendall and love this boy more than anything, and not get anything in return? No, he did get something in return. Pain, hurt, sadness. They all meant the same thing, and that's all Logan felt anymore. Well except for right now. Right now he was mad, angry, pissed. Again all those words meant the same. God, do you see what this boy does to his brain? It turns it to mush!

That's it! Logan stormed into their shared bedroom. Kendalls clothes were all laid out on his bed. Logan listened and heard the shower still running. Good. Logan picked up the black vans. He smiled as he grabbed the scissors from the dresser drawer. He took a deep breath, making sure he really wanted to do this. He did. He took the scissors and started cutting the shoelaces up while they were still in the shoes. Once he was sure the laces were unsalvageable he decided to move to the pants. He quickly ran to the kitchen and returned with a pair of pliers. He gripped the zipper with them, then yanked with all his might. The zipper came off and left the pants with no way to zip them. Lastly he moved to the shirt. Kendalls favorite shirt. Logan buttoned it up and placed his hands on either side of the neck. Kendall could always sew the buttons back on Logan reassured himself as he pulled the sides apart. Buttons flew everywhere, a few hitting Logan in the face before landing in some corner of the room.

He heard the shower turn off and the curtain slid back. Shit. Logan quickly left the room and jumped on the couch. A few minutes later Logan could almost literally hear Kendall gasp. Before he knew it a very pissed off looking Kendall stood in front of him. Logans breath hitched. He looked gorgeous. The towel hung lowly on his hips, little rivulets of water ran down his abs, and his hair clung to his forehead.

"Logan! Did you ruin my clothes?" he asked his face red with anger. Logan didn't answer him, instead he looked down at his feet and gulped. "Unbelievable! That's... I- ugh!" Kendalls hands flew to his head and gripped his hair tightly.

"Kendall, I-" Logan started.

"What? Huh? Come on! Please Logan tell me why you did this!" Kendall voice was actually quite calm, almost as if he was trying to coax it out of him.

"I don't know." Logan whispered.

"You don't know? You don't know!" Kendalls voice was loud and...husky? "I'll show you why!" Kendall basically jumped the smart boy. He straddled his hips and pressed their mouths together roughly. Logan was surprised at first, but within second he was kissing Kendall back with equal force. Kendall pulled away first and started sucking on Logans neck. Logan threw his head back, allowing Kendall more access. He bit down, and Logan moaned. The blonde leaned back and examined the bruise. Logan looked at the floor and saw Kendalls towel there. He looked at the boy and his eyes trailed down his body. His face went bright red when they can to Kendalls hardened cock.

"Like what you see?" the blonde asked starting to unbutton Logans shirt. Logan could only nod. Kendall threw Logan shirt across the room and started on his pants. Once they were on the floor somewhere Kendall grinned at Logans own hard member. "Do you want me Logie? Do you want me inside you?" Kendall whispered nibbling on the smart boys earlobe. Again Logan nodded. "I can hear you Logie…" Kendall said kissing his way down Logans neck.

"Yes! I want you inside me!" Logan moaned as Kendall suddenly took a nipple into his mouth and bit it.

"Mmmm, much better." The blonde groaned giving the other nipple the same treatment. He kissed and licked his way down Logans pale skin. He traced the boys slightly defined abs with his tongue. When he reached the boys boxers he paused. He looked up into chocolate brown eyes and waited for him to nod, before continuing. He pulled off the boxers and threw them. He looked at Logans leaking member. It was bigger than his, but not quite as thick. Is was definitely nothing to be ashamed of. Kendall gave the tip a quick kiss before pushing two fingers past Logans lips. Logan thoroughly wetted them before the blonde pulled them away. He trailed them down the smart boys body before he reached his hole. He pushed one past the tight ring of muscle. He heard a hiss and immediately stopped his actions. "Are you okay?" he asked. Logans eyes were closed, but he slowly opened them and stared into greenish gray eyes.

"Yeah it just feels different." He whispered. Kendall felt tears well up in his eyes. Logan reached up and wiped away few tears that had rolled down Kendalls cheeks. "Kendall, please don't cry. It doesn't hurt I promise." Logan smiled at him.

"I just…I can't do this. I'm so sorry." Kendall got off Logan and picked up Logans clothes and his towel. He handed the smart boy his clothes before wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked so ashamed.

"Kendall, sex isn't everything. It's okay." Logan smiled at him again before pulling on his clothes.

"But Logan. I don't think you understand. I really like you- no. No I don't. I love you! I love you, and I can't do this one thing for you and make you feel good." More tears streamed down his face. Logan whipped away the tears again before wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck.

"I don't care about sex, Kendall. I love you too, and that's all that matters." He smiled his famous side smile. Kendall smiled back and kissed the smart boy.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry I tried to forget you by dating Jo." Kendall apologized.

"It's okay just never do it again." Logan replied kissing his new found love back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's I! Its another RPS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Oh and I wrote this while somewhat watching The Social Network (the movie about Facebook). This is a ****FLUFF****.**

**It's my best friends birthday today so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICKEN LOVER! This is dedicated to her and hence why someone's celebrating their birthday in here. Lol. **

**This is also dedicated to LoveSccares! Thanks for reading this and giving me wonderful amazing ideas!**

**So this story was going to be a song fic about the song I Hate That I Love You by Rihanna, but since LoveSccares gave me this idea I'm just going to make that a one shot. It should be up in a few minutes, so go check that out :)**

**I know you guys are going to start hating me for this but I just HAVE to do it. This person probably doesn't even read this story, but I'm going to say this anyway. I found the most hilarious story I have ever read. EVER. You guys should definitely read it and review! It's so awesome, I promise. I wouldn't be on my knees begging you guys to read it if it wasn't just sooooo awesome. I really wish this person would write a whole story about this WINK WINK! Lol. So it's Logan vs Autocorrect by Robin-n-Hoodie. I really hope everyone checks it out, and I lube you if you do… Just go read it and you'll get the joke… Iphone hate Llama, just sayen ;P Okay. Onto the story…**

_I- Insecure On You Birthday_

Kendall smiled as he opened his eyes. "Happy Birthday!" Logan yelled at him pulling him into a long birthday kiss.

"Mmm, happy birthday to me." Kendall laughed his weird laugh before pulling Logan in for another kiss.

"Yep, so her you go." Logan smirked when Kendalls eyes went wide at the present now in front of him.

"Logan you didn't-" Kendall started but Logan interrupted him.

"Just open it." Logan pushed the present closer to his boyfriend. Kendall took the present and ripped the wrapping paper off of it. His smile was huge as he looked at the brand new Ipad 4.

"Logan I cant believe-" Kendall started but Logan interrupted him again.

"Happy Birthday babe." he whispered leaning down and pressing his lips to the blondes cheek.

"Thank you, but you really need to stop interrupting me." Kendall playfully gave him a pissed off look. Logan rolled his eyes a laughed. James and Carlos bounded into the room.

"Happy Birthday!" they yelled together with huge shit eating grins pasted on their faces. Logan cleared his throat, and Carlos and James gave him an odd look.

"Did we interrupt something?" Carlos asked backing up towards the door.

"No." Kendall replied while Logan nodded. "Stop," the birthday boy playfully punched his boyfriend.

"Here you go. Happy birthday Kendork." James replied handing the boy a new gray beanie. Carlos laughed and handed Kendall a shoe box with a pair of gray vans.

"Thanks guys." the blonde laughed giving each of the boys a hug.

"Well we have to go...do something... Bye!" Carlos quickly pulled Logan and James out the room with him. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows then just shook his head. They were probably planning a surprise party for him, even though he strictly told them not to. He smiled and booted up his new Ipad. He checked Facebook to find hundreds of fans that posted "Happy Birthday Kendall!" on his wall. His smile widened. The fans were the best. One post in particular caught his eye. It said**: First off, I know Kendall Schmidt will never read this but happy birthday anyways. Secondly, I found this amazing blog that I find true and honest. Everyone should check it out! :D**

Kendalls curiosity got the better of him, and he clicked the link. Rocky Jewls Hurtful But True Blog, was written at the top of the page. He kept reading to find his name then a plus symbol and Logans name. Kendalls heart started to break as he kept reading. The blog read:

_Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson, also often referred to as Kogan. I like to refer to them as 'not gonna last long'. Now I love Kendall as much as the next person, I really do, but seriously what is Logan thinking? He could do so much better than that green eyed, bushy eyebrowed, big nosed, player. Yep, you read it. _Player._ I know for a fact Kendall Schmidt is a no good player. By the time he was out of high school, he had dated twenty-five guys and almost twice that many girls. Logan would be so much better off with sweet, innocent, loveable Carlos Pena Jr. Its actually been reported that the boys dated back when _Big Time Rush _was just starting off. Logan Henderson, if you're reading this, open your eyes, drop the blonde, and pick the Latino. You will be so much better off._

_As always,_

_Rocky Jewl._

Kendall wasn't soft, but his eyes started to water anyway. Anyone would if they had just read a blog that just basically said you weren't good enough for your significant other. Kendall felt tears race down his face and he quickly wiped them away. Yeah he's had a lot of dating experience, but those numbers were definitely an exaggeration. Maybe his eyebrows were bushy and his nose was too big for his face, but...but...but-

"Kendall come on down to-" Logan opened the door, but stopped short when he noticed Kendalls tear stained face. "Um, guys can we call you later?" Logan yelled out the door. There was a few seconds of silence before they heard James and Carlos leave the house. Logan sat down next to Kendall on his bed. He wrapped an arm around the taller boys waist a pressed a kiss to his temple. "Kendy, what's wrong?" he whispered, looking into the green eyes he loved. All Kendall could do was cry harder and push Logan away.

"Can you please just leave?" the blonde asked wiping his eyes and pointing towards the door.

"But-"

"Go!" Kendall started to cry again and Logan just nodded. He hated seeing Kendall cry, and he would do anything to make him stop. With one last look at the sobbing birthday boy, Logan left the house.

Several hours later

Logan grabbed his phone as it vibrated. He had been worried about Kendall all day long, but he had respected the other boys wishes and had not returned to the house. He saw that it was a text message from Kendall, and he quickly read it.

Kendall: **Im soooo sorry that i made you leave Logie, can you forgive me?**

Logan smiled and quickly texted back.

_Logan:_ **Its okay, and i already did :)**

_Kendall:_ **Good, i love you**

_Logan:_ **I love you too babe, do you want to talk about what happened?**

_Kendall:_ **Can you come over?**

_Logan:_ **Be there in ten minutes**

Logan jumped up and quickly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He grabbed his keys and ran to his car. Five minutes later he was knocking on Kendalls front door. The blonde opened it. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked extremely worn out. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls neck and pulled the taller boy into a hug. Logan was normally the dominant on in the relationship, but it was nice to just let Kendall hold him once in a while. Kendall pulled away and grabbed Logans hand pulling him to his bedroom. He took a seat and handed Logan the Ipad. Logan gave him a confused look but took it anyways. He silently read the blog. He looked back up to his boyfriend and shook his head.

"This is why you've been upset all day?" he asked quietly. Kendall nodded, his face burning red in shame and embarrassment. "Kendall, you can't let stupid peoples blogs get to you. I love you, not Carlos! I'm not too good for you, I'm perfect for you! If you've really gone out with that many people, then that's your choice." Kendall laughed a little at the way Logan looked at him like he was a horn dog. Logan smiled and kissed the other boys eyebrows. "Your eyebrows are not too bushy," he kissed the blondes nose, " and your nose is just the right size for your beautiful face." Kendall blushed a little but he didn't move. "My favorite part of your face though is no doubly your eyes, but since I can't kiss them I guess I'll have to settle for your lips." Logan kissed the now beet red Kendall. The kiss was passionate, but sweet, never amounting to anything sexual. They finally pulled away after several minutes, gasping for air.

"I love Logie. I'm so sorry I ever doubted us." Kendall apologized softly caressing his boyfriends face.

"I love you Kendy." Logan replied diving back in to steal another long kiss from the famous birthday boy that has stolen his heart.


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Football Game

**A/N: First off, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT! It's inexcusable. Please do forgive me! So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! It's not the greatest but... I don't know anything about football so sorry if anything is incorrect. I would like to say I'm back for this story, but I still have to say that JOMH is defiantly my priority. I hope that I can start up this story again though! :D I think my best friend is giving me an idea for K, but I could always incorporate smaller ideas! Thanks for reading! So sorry again! Review? Oh and I didn't proofread, because I wanted to get this story up ASAP!**

_**Kogan J- Just A Football Game ((FLUFF))**_

Logan sighed as he walked to the back of he bus and slid into an open seat. He felt horrible. One nostril was stuffy while the other was runny. On top of that his throat was sore, his cough was more of a hack, and he had a pounding headache. He laid his head against the window and watched as the bus slowly took speed and left the parking lot. He grabbed his ipod from the single pocket on his uniform, the pocket some girls refer to as the "boob pocket". He shoved the earbuds connected to the ipod into his ears, and he turned on a song from the artist with the most soothing voice in the world, Michael Buble. Logan closed his eyes and relaxed, sad about the boredom he would have to endear in a little while.

* * *

><p>After thirty <em>long<em> minutes, the bus finally found its designation. Though the ride was uneventful, Logan felt that it would be better than the actual game.

He groaned as he stood up along with a few other select students, and they filed off the bus. He walked over to the large truck that had followed them, and he grabbed the large instrument that was essentially "his". A younger boy, a band aid, helped him wheel the instrument towards the stands. Logan took a deep breath. It was almost time for the stupid game to start.

Logan and his band aid finally stopped pushing the marimba once it was were the band director wanted it. The football players were already warming up, and the stands were already full of fans on either side of the field. It was the biggest game of the season. His high school against the rival high school. Everyone was supposed to be excited, but Logan could care less. Logan hated football games. He hated playing in front of people, but he loved knowing he made people happy. He hated band, but he loved playing percussion. He hated being in pit and being in the very front, but at the same time he couldn't imagine doing anything else...

"Ow!" Logan cried out as something hard came into contact with the back of his skull.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" someone asked behind him. Logans hands tenderly touched the back of his head while he turned around. He came face to face with a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy from the opposing team. Logan just stared at the boy, his mouth gaping open. Logan hated football players, he thought they were just bulky air heads, but even Logan couldn't deny that this boy was simply stunning. "Are you _oh-kay_?" the boy repeated, putting emphasis on the _oh-kay._

"Um, uh," Logan stuttered pulling his hand from behind his head. Logan looked down at his hand as he heard the boy mutter a soft 'oh my God'. There was a little bit of red blood covering them. Logan realized just how hard he had been hit, and he started to feel dizzy.

"Whoa!" Logan heard a distant cry, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Logan groaned and blinked a couple times. He noticed the boy who had hit him with the football above him. The boy was...carrying him? Logan tightened his hold around the boys neck in fear of falling.<p>

"I won't drop you." the boy promised as he kept up his steady jog. Soon enough the boy stopped and laid Logan down on something. Logan tried to sit up but the boy just pushed him back down. "Just relax. They will take good care of you, I should know." the boy chuckled and shot Logan a smile, before he ran off.

"Can you tell us your name?" a male paramedic in his late thirties asked Logan.

"L-Logan." he stuttered, afraid of how bad his head was.

"Well Logan, how about you take a few breaths and let me check your head. Okay?" the man asked.

"Okay." Logan replied doing as he was told. After a few minutes he was allowed to sit up.

"The bleeding has stopped, and I don't believe you have a concussion. So you are free to go, but take it easy." the medic told him. Logan replied a quick thank you, and headed back towards his band. When he got there he walked up to the band director, Mr. Rouque, waiting to be yelled at. Instead he found the blonde boy talking to him, explaining what had happened.

"Logan, there you are! Finally! I was starting to think no one would hold the cymbals!" Mr. Rouque yelled. Logan sighed, muttering a quick apology before he moved to his spot. Kendall gave him one final glance before he went back to his football team. Logan groaned as Mr. Rouque told the band to get ready to play. Logan knew he wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything except for the boy in the white number sixty-two jersey.

* * *

><p>The first half of the game was fine. Their school was winning, but Logan didn't care. The whole time he just watched the number sixty-two, praying the boy wouldn't be hurt. Everytime his eyes lost the jersey for even a second, Logans heart stopped. He didn't know why he felt sick to his stomach everytime he watch someone pummel the boy to the ground. He had never felt this way before. Even when someone had to be carried away in an ambulance Logan could care less. That might seem cruel, but it was true. Logan wasn't hurt so whatever. But it was different with this boy. Logan winced everytime the boy hit the ground, and he felt overwhelming joy everytime the boy got to his feet. It was weird. It was almost like Logan cared for the boy. He really cared for the boy...<p>

"Lets go! Hurry up!" Logan was startled out of his thoughts by Mr. Rouque yelling. Logan quickly ran to catch up with the rest of his section. He rolled his marimba in front of the crowd. After several more minutes the band was ready to perform. Before they started Logan heard someone yelling.

"Knight, lets go!" a balding man with a red shirt on bellowed.

"No coach, i want to watch." the boy yelled back. Logan turned to find the boy that threw the football at him. The boy waved and winked. Logan felt his cheeks burn slightly as his offered a tiny wave. The boy beamed at him, making Logan blush even more.

"Logan turn around!" Mr. Rougue growled. Logan quickly faced forward ready to play.

-Music and marching and all that amazing stuff-

Once the show was finished Logan wheeled his instrument off the field and back towards the instrument truck. Logan jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Kendall." the blonde smiled holding out his hand.

"Logan." the smart boy replied shaking the hand. Kendall smiled. Both boys jumped out of their skin as two men yelled at them.

"Knight get back to stretching!" "Logan keep walking!" Kendalls couch and Mr. Rocque yelled at the same time. Logans face burned red as Kendall scowled.

"Look, my best friend is James, number thirty-seven on your football team. Get my number from him. I'll be waiting for your call." Kendall winked and ran off. Logan let out a breath. He knew who James was. He was the most popular guy in school. Which meant Kendall must be the most popular guy in his school. So why would Kendall give his number out to a lowly band nerd? And what was with all the winking? That smile was gorgeous though, and those green eyes...

"Logan! I said keep moving!" Mr. Rouque bellowed as Logan stopped moving. Logan quickly pushed his marimba to the truck, thoughts of Kendall running through his mind.

* * *

><p>Logans school had won the game. School Monday was almost a riot. Everyone was still hyped up from the intense game. People ran around chanting their graduating year or clever slogans about the football teams win. Girls continuously flirted with the players, twirling their hair and complementing the boys on how well they played.<p>

Logan instantly found James with a swarm of people around him. Of course James had to make the winning touchdown. Now Logan will never have a moment alone with James. He just wants to get the phone number. He watched as James drew his arm back and imitated throwing the football. People clapped and cheered. Logan just shook his head. Maybe he could catch James later.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Logan still hadn't had the chance to speak to James. Logan didn't know what to do. He wanted the phone number, but at the same time he doesn't. What if he called Kendall and he didn't remember who Logan was? What if this was just some sick joke being played on the smart boy? What if James was in on it, and as soon as Logan got the ball to ask for the number, James laughed at him and so did his posse?<p>

Logan sighed as he saw James walking down the hall with two or three people. At least there weren't as many people around him as before. Logan took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi James." Logan looked down at his feet feeling very nervous.

"Guys, can you give us a moment?" James asked his friends. As his friends left James turned back to Logan. "Hi...Logan, right?"

"Yeah..." Logan nodded. He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt for a couple of seconds.

"Is there something you need?" James tried to push Logan to ask the question.

"Well...um... Can I have Kendalls phone number?" Logan just came right out and said what he wanted. He looked up at the pretty boy who had a large smile on his face. He produced a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Logan.

"You know, Kendall had you do this so that he would know if you liked him too or not. He can be insecure sometimes. You better treat him right." James told him, patting him roughly on the back. Logans face went bright red. He didn't even know Kendall was gay. He was too naive to realize Kendall was giving his number to Logan because he was interested in the boy.

"Thanks." Logan mumbled before quickly turning to leave.

"Don't make me hurt you." James called after him chuckling loudly. Logan quickened his pace out of the school. He all but ran to his car. As he got in he wondered if he should call or text Kendall. Would it be too eager if he called? Would it sound like he didn't care if he sent a text? Logan hated how indecisive he could be. He rubbed his eyes in thought. He grabbed his phone and dialed Kendalls number. He took a deep breath and called the blonde boy. The phone rang a couple times before the blonde picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kendall. It's Logan, from the football game Friday..." Logans voice trailed off.

"Hey Logan! I'm so glad you called. I was just thinking...you know maybe we could go get some coffee." Kendall replied through the phone. A small smile crept onto Logans face.

"That sounds great. When-" Logan started but the blonde interrupted him.

"309 Main Street. See you when you get there." Kendall hung up. Logan was surprised. Kendall didn't ask him if he was busy, he just told him to meet him at a coffee shop. Logan just shook his head and drove to the designation.

He got out and walked into the small shop. He found Kendall sitting in at a small table in the corner. Logan made his way over to the blonde. Kendalls green eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"I'm so goad you came. I honestly thought you wouldn't show up." Kendall laughed as Logan blushed. "Let's get some drinks." Kendall suggested as they walked towards the counter. Kendall ordered what he wanted, then Logan ordered his. Logan was just about to pull out his wallet when Kendall shook his head. "My treat."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. It felt weird to allow someone to pay for his drink.

"Of course." Kendall winked as he pulled out his wallet and paid. Seriously, what was with this guy and winking? They walked back to the table and sat down to drink their drinks. Logan sort of sat their awkwardly waiting for Kendall to make the first move. "So, what kind of hobbies are you into?" Kendall asked trying to get the conversation rolling.

"I don't know. I guess band. That's about it." Logan replied sheepishly.

"That's cool. It looks like it's a lot of fun." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, but its a lot of hard work." Logan admitted.

"Yeah footballs hard work too. Coach has us out there everyday from 3:15 to 6:00. We hardly have any breaks at all. But it pays off. Two weeks ago the most amazing thing happened..." Kendall went on to describe an "amazing" win for his team. In all honesty Logan had no idea what Kendall was talking about. He knew nothing about football what so ever. Logan watched the way Kendalls green eyes brightened as he told his story. He loved the way Kendalls dimples showed as he smiled and replayed the emotions that he had felt that night. Logan was so caught up in just watching Kendall, that he hadn't even noticed the blonde had stopped talking. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?" Kendall asked. Logan cased his eyes downward in shame.

"I'm sorry... I don't know anything about football, but it sounds like it was pretty awesome." Logan offered a small smile. Kendall just laughed.

"It's fine. How about you come over to my house tomorrow after school. I don't have football practice so we can hang out, do some homework, and maybe play some football." Kendall suggested. A glint of hope flashed in his green eyes. Logan thought for a second before nodding.

"Okay." Logan agreed. Kendall gave him directions to his house before they both stood up to leave. The blonde walked Logan to his car. "Well..um..." Logan awkwardly tried to find something to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kendall smiled. Logan just nodded stupidly. Kendall leaned down and kissed the smart boys cheek. "Bye." he winked before walking off towards his own car. Logan was in a daze as he slowly slid into his car. He couldn't believe Kendall just kissed his cheek. He had only meet the boy three days ago, and the blonde already kissed his cheek and invited him over. Logan drove home with everything floating in his mind.

* * *

><p>All through the day, Kendall was the only thing on Logans mind. He couldn't pay attention in his classes. He could hardly wait for the school day to be over. Finally the final bell rang. Logan almost literally ran out of the school to his car and sped to Kendalls house.<p>

The blonde was sitting on his porch waiting for Logan. He walked over and opened the door for the smart boy. Logans breath hitched as he took in the sight of Kendall. The boy looked stunning, yet he wasn't dressed any differently than normal.

"Hey." Kendall greeted pulling Logan into an unexpected hug. Logan blushed as he awkwardly hugged back.

"Hi." he squeaked out. Kendall chuckled lightly.

"So, do you have any homework?" the blonde asked trying to figure out what they might be able to do. Logan opened his mouth to say yes, but he stopped himself. Would Kendall really be able to even understand his homework? Did Kendall really even want to work on homework? Kendall seemed to realize what Logan was thinking.

"Look, I'm not the smartest person in the world. You are probably way smarter than I am, but I would love to at least try and help you on some homework. Or even just watch you do it. I just want to make sure you get your homework done so we can do some fun stuff." Kendall told him. A cute side smile crept onto Logans face as he nodded and picked up his backpack. Kendall grabbed the backpack before Logan could get it on his back and started to head towards his house. Logan quickly shut his car door and ran after the blonde. They walked into the Knights humble abode. Logan glanced around. The house was nice. It wasn't too showy, but it was definitely beautiful. Kendall slid into a chair at the dining room table, and Logan slid into the seat next to him.

"So all I have is AP Biology homework." Logan said as he pulled out his textbook.

"Did you say AP Biology? I'm in like Biology Support." Kendall laughed. Logan smiled as he laid the book on the table.

"If you're having problems, I could always help you." Logan offered.

"Really?" Kendall asked his face full of surprise.

"Of course." Logan blushed slightly as a huge smile spread across Kendalls face.

* * *

><p>An hour later Logan had finished his homework. He had even been able to teach Kendall a couple of things. They had many laughs in between though.<p>

"Well you've taught me some things, how about we go outside and I teach you some things?" Kendall suggested. Logan nodded, and they headed outside. Kendall grabbed a football and handed it to Logan. "Throw it as far as you can." He told the smart boy. Logan awkwardly grabbed the ball, trying to make it feel comfortable in his hand. Kendall stifled a laugh.

"Hey! You can't laugh!" Logan whined pouting a little.

"Aw. I'm sorry Logan." Kendall apologized pulling the boy into a small hug. Kendall then proceeded to grab the football and demonstrate the correct way to hold. He then gave the football back to Logan. The smart boy tried to place his fingers exactly where Kendalls were, but he soon got confused. "Like this." Kendall placed his hand over Logans and slowly moved Logans fingers into the correct places. By now Logans face was on fire. Kendalls hand was still over his and the boy was standing extremely close to him. "Now throw it." Kendall whispered into his ear before walking a couple of yards away. Logan awkwardly threw the ball. Though Kendall was several feet to far, he quickly ran and caught the ball.

"So off." Logan muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked his eyes wide in surprise.

"I said 'show off'." Logan repeated rolling his eyes playfully. A sly smile spread across Kendalls face as he suddenly tackled Logan to the ground. He mercilessly ticked the boy until Logan was laughing so hard he could hardly breath.

"What's that Logan? Do you want me to stop?" Kendall teased tickling the boy in one particular spot. Logan squeaked and nodded his head. Kendall finally gave in and stopped his torture. As Logan slowly calmed down, the two boys eyes met. Kendall slowly leaned down and captured Logans lips. The kissed for several seconds before Kendall pulled away. "So I guess the only question now is, Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah." Logan smiled and blushed as Kendall pecked his lips. The blonde quickly stood up, a mischievous smile taking over his features. His dimples stood out predominately as Kendall…took off his shirt? Logans eyes roamed his new boyfriends body.

"Beat you to the pool." Kendall smiled throwing his shirt over Logans roaming eyes and taking off towards the back of the house.

"That's not fair! I didn't even know you had a pool!" Logan called after him chuckling and thanking God that he had somehow met an amazing person at none other than a dreaded football game.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it has been a while, but here's the next chapter. It sucks. I think it sucks. Oh well. Review anyway? Please? And please give ideas :) Dedicated to Boston Anonymous.  
><strong>

Kogan abc K- Killer Wont Kill You Now (lame title I know..) FLUFF

A fairly drunk Logan staggered out of a bar. He looked around the parking lot searching for his car. He didn't care what anyone said, he actually could drive better when he was intoxicated. Getting slightly irritated, Logan pulled a box of cigarette out of his pocket. He lit one and took a long much-needed drag. Just as he was about to stick his plump lips on the butt again, someone ran straight into him. His cigarette and the box flew from his fingers and rolled into a puddle.

"That's fucking great. Watch where the fuck you're going next time!" Logan growled picking himself off the ground and brushing off his jeans.

"S-s-sorry." the stranger stuttered before scurrying off. Logan just shook his head.

"Fuck." Logan muttered searching for the box of cigarettes. He looked around.

"Is this what you were looking for?" A man in his late twenties handed Logan the box he was looking for.

"Yeah, thanks." Logan took the object and pulled out a cigarette. He patted his pockets for his lighter. A flame flicked in front of him. Logan held his cigarette in the flame. He inhaled deeply, blowing out the smoke before offering the older man a cigarette.

"Nah, I don't smoke." the man declined shaking his head. Logan stuffed the pack back into his pocket before turning to leave. "Hey, maybe we could hang out." Logan turned toward the man and scrunched up his eyes.

"I don't think so." he replied before starting to walk off. He tensed up as he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"I like you. You act all big and bad, but underneath your just a scared little boy. Probably daddy problems, am I right? It doesn't matter. You're beautiful. I could just fuck you...all...night...long." the man whispered the last words leaning close to Logans ear. He shrugged off the hand and backed up.

"What the fuck man?" Logan cried out as the man grabbed at his waist. "Get off me!" the brunette tried to push the man away as he ground his hips against Logans.

"Shut up. Don't make me cut you." the man threatened pushing a knife to Logans throat. Logan gulped and his breathing turned erratic. He felt the man press himself more against himself, sucking on his neck and fingers tracing his slightly defined abs. The brunette felt tears sting his eyes. He knew what was about to happen. He was going to be raped. He knew it was going to hurt. It was going to fuck him up even more than he already was. Logan slowly began to except his fate as he felt the mans hardened length rub against his thigh.

"Are you excited to bottom for me baby?" the man whispered his tongue trailing along the shell of Logans ear.

"Fuck you." Logan growled. He could just let the man violate him. He had to fight back, even if it killed him. The mans eyes flashed as he tightened his hold on the knife and pressed it further into Logans neck. Logan grabbed the mans wrist and tried to push it away fro him. It was to no avail. The man was just too strong. Before the man could kill him, Logan stepped into the street and in front of a car.

* * *

><p>"I think he's waking up... Mr. Mitchell, can you hear me? Mr. Mitchell?" Logan slowly opened his eyes and the smell of anesthetics hits his nose. He looked around and recognized the plain white walls of a hospital room. Two men in their late thirties sat in chairs by his bed. One of the men was talking.<p>

"Yeah." Logan answers nonchalantly. He really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Do you remember what happened?" the officer asked.

"I jumped in front of a car." the brunette replied. The answer came out in a very 'duh' manner. He took a breath as his eyes slowly began to droop.

"Good, so why did you do it?" te officer asked.

"A male...late twenties...black hair...tan skin...tried to rape me." Logan answered in short fragments. He could hardly keep his eyes open at this point. Both the officers looked surprised.

"That sounds like that rapist-murder on the loose. It definitely fits his description. Mr. Mitchell looks like all his other victims." this was the first time the other officer spoke up. " It looks like your a lucky man Mr. Mitchell. You're the only person known to successfully get away." The officer patted Logan on the shoulder, giving him a weak smile. With that Logan fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>A couple days later Logan was released from the hospital. He was instantly taken into witness protection. He told hem multiple times that he didn't need to stay in someone's house and have them take care of him. He would be perfectly fine by himself. But they didn't listen. By the end of the day he was told that a very generous single father offered to board him. <em>That's just fucking great.<em> Logan thought._ Not only will I be putting him in danger, but also a little kid._

"His name is Kendall Knight. He's a divorced single father. His daughters name is Stacy. She's eight years old. They live in Minnesota. What I'm about to say next is very important, you must remember it. Your name is Hortense Henderson and you're from Texas-" Logan quickly cut off the FBI agent.

"Hortense? That is a girl's name. I am not going to have a girls name." The boy argued.

"Fine, what name do you want?" The agent asked becoming irritated.

"Phillip."

"Fine, Phillip, you are from Texas and you came to Minnesota to help your cousin, Kendall, with his daughter, Stacy, after his recent divorce from Jo. This is your new identity. Don't forget it. Don't tell anyone your true identity. Don't mess this up. Your life is no longer the only one on the line now." The agent finished his speech and the vehicle came to a stop. "Good luck." Logan nodded and stepped out. He looked at the cozy little house in front of him. He turned around just in time to watch the FBI agent speed off. Logan shook his head and turned back to the house. He jumped up the steps and knocked on the door. A little blonde girl opened the door.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Stacy! What have I told you about opening the door, especially to strangers?" A man with blonde hair, a big nose, extremely bushy eyebrows, and gorgeous...ehem...really green eyes rushed towards the door scolding his daughter. "Oh," The two men stared at each other. The man was fascinated with Phillip. His look gave off a tough vibe. It was quite simply sexy...at least that's what the lady's would probably think.

"Daddy?" Stacy asked when her father had suddenly fallen silent.

"What? Oh, right. You must be Phillip." The man said holding out his hand.

"No, Lo- I mean, yeah I'm Phillip." Logan introduced himself almost blowing his cover already. He awkwardly shook the mans hand.

"I'm Kendall, and this is Stacy." He said shyly. Logan nodded at the two of them. Kendall let him in before shutting the door.

"What happened to your neck?" Stacy asked touching the scare forming on Logan's neck. Logan flinched.

"Stacy! Don't ask Phillip personal questions! It's rude." her father scolded. Stacy just nodded and said a small apology. "Are you hungry Phillip?" Logan shook his head.

"I would like to go to sleep." The brunette stated plainly.

"Oh right. The guest bedroom is down the hall and on the right." Kendall told him. Logan nodded in thanks and he quickly went to the room. He shut and locked the door behind him. He slid down to the ground with his back against the wood. He couldn't hold out any longer. Tears ran down his face and he silently cried. He cried for his fucked up life. For the fact that he was twenty-two and he had no family or friends. He was a drunk. He smoked. He was almost raped. He put up this bad boy facade. It was the only thing he knew now. He didn't know who he was anymore. The room in front of him began to blur from all the tears running down his face. He sniffled and cautiously made his way to the bed. He climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knocking on the bedroom door. Logan pried open his eyes. They were full of sleep and his nose was stuffed up from all the crying.<p>

"Phillip? Do you want some br-breakfast?" Kendall called through the door. Logan groaned slightly.

"No."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble-"

"I don't." Logan replied a little more harshly then he had intended. He had cried. Now it was time to invent Phillip Henderson. The black clothes wearing badass with an aura of mystery. Perfect.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Logan walked into the living room. He had a black shirt with dark skinny jeans on. His hair was spiked up into a faux. His chocolate eyes screamed 'Fuck you', but if you looked deep enough you could almost see them whispering 'helpme'. He looked all around like a bad boy. It was such a turn on to Kendall.<p>

"Kendall. Kendall. I'm going out. Kendall?" Logan snapped his fingers in front of the boys face. Kendall closed his mouth, which had fallen open when Logan had walked in, and looked at the brunette confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going out." Logan replied.

"Oh okay. Do you want me to come?" Logan shook his head. Logan headed out the door. Kendall quickly jumped up when he realized he didn't have a vehicle to take him the fifteen mile to town. "Phillip." Kendall called running after Logan who was already halfway down the street. "Phillip!" Kendall reached out and grabbed the boys arm. Logan jumped, flinched, and cowered away from the blonde. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Didn't you hear me calling you? You can take my car. Its fifteen miles to town, that's a long walk." Kendall chuckled. A small ghost of a smile passed by Logans face before it disappeared.

"No thanks. I was just going to walk around." Logan replied, making a mental note to remember his name was now Phillip.

"Oh okay. Well..." Kendalls voice trailed off. He desperately wanted to ask if he could go, but he was afraid.

"Um...would you like to come?" Logan asked taking the hint. Kendall nodded shyly. They started off down the street in silence.

"So why are you in the witness protection program?" Kendall asked trying to start a conversation.

"Why are you a divorced single father?" Logan retorted.

"Touché." Kendall replied. The walked a little in silence before Kendall started talking again. "In high school, when we were freshman, I met a girl. Her name was Jo. We had a drunken hook up at a party. She soon found out she was pregnant, and I promised I would help her with the baby. I kept my promise and we soon fell in love with each other. We got married right out of high school. Then things started going down hill. She started drinking more and more alcohol and she started doing drugs. I moved out with Stacy after a while. Then... I found out i was gay. As soon as Jo found out, she signed divorce papers and she tried to get custody of Stacy. We took it to court and they decided it was better for Stacy to be with her disgusting fag ass father than with her crack head mother." Logan eruptly turned to Kendall.

"Never say that! It doesn't matter if your gay, it matters that you love your daughter." Kendall nodded as Logans words slowly sunk in. "Besides, if you ever say anything bad about gay people again, I will have no problem kicking your ass." Logan threatened. Kendall awkwardly laughed.

"You're joking right?" Kendall asked starting to get slightly afraid. Logan just turned and walked away. "Phillip?" Kendall called running to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked back into the living room after reading Stacy a bedtime story. He took a seat on the couch and turned the tv on. He flipped through the channels and until he found New Girl, his secret favorite show.<p>

"New Girl**(1)**, really?" Logan took a seat on the couch. Kendall jumped and clutched his heart. He hadn't heard the man walk in.

"Um...well, i can turn it." Kendall offered. Logan shook his head. He would never admit it, but he actually liked the show.

About five minutes into the show Kendall looked over at Logan. A small smile was plastered on his face. He stifled his laughter as Jess did something presumably funny. Logan caught Kendall looking at him. Kendall blushed and turned back to the tv. Logan just rolled his eyes and resumed watching the show.

Once New Girl was over Kendall turned off the tv. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Just as Kendall was about to get up and leave, Logan started to talk. He looked straight forward and talked, as if he was just saying something to say it.

"I walked out of the bar. I was really drunk and I couldn't find my car. Someone ran into me and I fell. I looked around for the pack of cigarettes that was in my hand, but a man found them first. He seemed pretty nice, he gave me back my pack and offered me a light. Then I tried to leave, but he grabbed me. He said... He said... I tried to push him away from me, but he had a knife. He threatened to cut me. I knew what was going to happen, and I couldn't live with myself knowing something like that happened to me. So before he could do anything, I stepped in front of a car. Now I'm here." Logans voice trailed off. Kendall took a deep breath trying to take in what he had just heard.

"I'm so sorry." was all Kendall could say. Logan nodded.

"Thank you for..." Logan sighed not wanting to finish his sentence.

"No problem." Kendall whispered laying his hand on top of Logans. Logan raised his chocolate eyes to meet Kendalls green ones. The brunette slowly leaned closer to Kendall. Their lips connected in a kiss that left both of them breathless. Kendalls face was deep red, and Logan adverted his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Logan quickly got up from the couch. The blondes face fell slightly, but he just nodded.

"Good night Phillip." Kendall called after him.

"Good night." Logan replied.

Kendall went to his room and stretched out on his bed. He felt so bad for 'Phillip'. For what almost happened to him, but Kendall was glad he had gotten the man to open up. Kendall smiled as he thought back to when their lips connected, it was pure heaven. The blonde sighed as he remembered how quickly 'Phillip' left afterwards. Maybe its because Kendall had a child. That was a reason most guys didn't like him. Kendall closed his eyes. He liked how when he was next to 'Phillip', it was like Kendall was the submissive one. 'Phillip' would be the protector, and Kendall had nothing to worry about. Kendall sighed as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall woke up with a smile on his face. Despite 'Phillip' scurrying away right after the kiss, Kendall still feels giddy. He climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he found Stacy at the table.<p>

"Look Daddy! I drew Phillip a picture!" Stacy gushed as she held up a drawing of...a person with a triangle on their head? Kendall smiled at his daughter and kissed her head.

"Let's go see if he's awake so you can give him his drawing." Kendall replied walking off towards the guest room. He knocked on the door. He received no answer, so he knocked again. Still there was no answer. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Logan was no where to be seen. "That's weird." Kendall mummered to himself. He turned to his daughter. "How about i make you some breakfast?" the blonde asked heading towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but something bad had happened to 'Phillip'.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the front door. Stacy jumped up to open it but Kendall quickly grabbed her. "Stacy, how about you go play with your Barbie's in your room." the blonde told his daughter.<p>

"Okay." Stacy replied hurrying off to his room. Kendall cautiously made his way to the front door. He was afraid the guy who tried to rape 'Philip' kidnapped him. Now he might be coming back for Kendall and his daughter. Kendall grabbed the bat that was beside the door. He cocked it back as he pulled open the door.

"Woah!" Logan yelped holding up his hands. Kendall dropped the bat and clutched his chest.

"Where have you been? You scared me!" Kendall groaned. Logan chuckled nervously.

"I left, because i thought that i was too much of a hassle to stay here. I came back, because i thought you might be worried-" Logan started, but Kendall cut him off by pressing their lips together.

"I was worried about you!" Kendall exclaimed pulling away from 'Philip's lips. Logan backed away slightly before Kendall could kiss him again.

"I had he right idea the first time. I should go." Logan mumbled quickly turning away.

"Its because i have a daughter isn't it." Kendall called after him. He felt like a girl, begging for the guy to love her. He hated feeling like this.

"Not at all. Have you seen me? I'm a mess. That's why." Logan replied turning around.

"People can change Philip." Kendall replied taking Logans hand in his.

"Logan. My name is Logan." Logan replied looking into Kendalls green eyes.

"You don't have to be a mess anymore Logan." Kendall whispered kissing the older boy.

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**(!). I love New Girl!**


End file.
